<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're growing tired of me; you love me so hard and i still can't sleep. by garyc0re</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247477">you're growing tired of me; you love me so hard and i still can't sleep.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re'>garyc0re</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bully (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Impulse Control, M/M, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Relationship, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyc0re/pseuds/garyc0re</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy never knew how to approach these types of situations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Hopkins/Gary Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're growing tired of me; you love me so hard and i still can't sleep.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another oldie from my tumblr &lt;3 i have a lot of these that i've never posted haha. have some good old fashioned angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His boyfriend was angry again.</p><p>Jimmy could feel it in the shake of his hands as he cupped Jimmy's jaw. He could feel it in the bite in his lip, the hand that reached to his pants like if he could tear them off, everything would be better again.</p><p>Jimmy couldn't do this.</p><p>Putting his hands out, Jimmy shoved him off. "Stop."</p><p>Gary came to a halt. For a second he stayed still, hovering over Jimmy, and then slowly pulled his hands away, slowly backed off enough so Jimmy could sit up. Jimmy rubbed his face with the back of his hand, almost surprised at himself. If this had been any other partner that Jimmy had had at Bullworth, he would have let it continue, let them cope. But this was Gary, and Gary had always been different.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Gary's voice was breathless. He had really thrown himself into this. It made Jimmy feel sick.</p><p>Jimmy knew about unhealthy coping mechanisms. He had been drinking himself sick since he was a child, had been throwing himself on strangers since he was in middle school. He wasn't stupid - maybe he was textbook wise but he knew this. Jimmy didn't speak for a long time.</p><p>Gary always got fidgety when he was ignored, and this time was no different. He bit his lip and averted his eyes, always having trouble when Jimmy chose to be vulnerable. If Jimmy hadn't been so physically close he knew Gary would pick up one of his nervous tics.</p><p>"Did I upset you?" There it was. The million dollar question. Jimmy let his eyes slide over to Gary. He had never shown this side to him when they were friends, and Jimmy could see that he still never presented it to strangers. Gary was better at fighting. Hissing, spitting, insulting, flashing his teeth and cackling like the madman he claimed he was. </p><p>Jimmy lightly shook his head, once, twice, three times. He didn't know what to say or how to start this conversation but Gary picked up on it anyway. Slowly Jimmy inhaled, holding his breath in and counting. Gary really needed this right now. He exhaled.</p><p>"You're angry." Jimmy stated. "Why?"</p><p>Gary's eyes blazed with fury as they focused sharply on Jimmy. The sudden shift surprised him for a moment, until it didn't. This was just how Gary was.</p><p>"I'm not angry." Gary hissed. "Why would I be?"</p><p>Jimmy frowned. He didn't know - wasn't sure. He let his hands slide around Gary's waist, glanced at the calander, at the time. "I don't know. You tell me."</p><p>Gary slapped his hands away and abruptly stood off the bed. "Fuck you. I didn't come here for a therapy session."</p><p>"Come on man, don't be a dick." Jimmy sighed.</p><p>"I came here to have a good time and talk to my boyfriend." Gary grabbed his watch from the table, snapping it on. "Not to get lectured on some stupid shit."</p><p>"I want to help you." Jimmy's voice was edgy. He was trying, he was, but arguing with Gary always made him frustrated.</p><p>"Yeah, that's what you always say." Gary slid his shoes on and grabbed his keys. The motions were angry, jerky. "You know, I don't think this is gonna work anymore."</p><p>"What?" Jimmy stared at him.</p><p>"If you're just gonna act like a mom then I see no point in dating you. It isn't like this relationship was ever healthy to begin with." Gary stopped in front of him. Jimmy opened his mouth but couldn't respond. He was having trouble processing.</p><p>"I'm not going to keep burdening you with my issues." Gary's words were mad but Jimmy didn't buy it. He was shaking so badly, if only he'd just calm the fuck down for a second. Jimmy reached for his arm and Gary jerked away from him.</p><p>"Don't fucking touch me." Gary hissed. "I'm leaving."</p><p>The slam of the door jerked Jimmy's brain into action as he scrambled to his feet, but by the time Jimmy had opened the door and looked into the dorm hallway Gary was gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://schoolfullofmorons.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>